


Ticho

by DannyP75



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyP75/pseuds/DannyP75
Summary: Příběh se odehrává v době, kdy Corazon vzal mladičkého Law Trafalfara na svá mohutná bedra a odesl ho na moře. Nebo spíš v době, kdy Law dospěl v muže a jeho představa Corazona, se mu vtírá do představ.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 2





	Ticho

Mráz tvořil na okenní tabuli své ornamenty. Vždycky mě jejich rozmanitost fascinovala. Ta jemná struktura tahů ledového štětce. Ani mé prsty chirurga nedokázaly být tak jemné a precizní, jako ruce neviditelného strůjce zimní kresby. Zavřel jsem oči a vstřebával celým svým tělem teplo, sálající z krbu, který před pár minutami Corazon až po strop naplil mokrými větvičkami.  
Byl to blázen. Blázen s ústy rozšklebenými od ucha k uchu. I přes mé nadávky stál s tím úsměvem uprostřed místnosti, sníh na jeho péřovém plášti rychle tál a zanechával pod ním studenou louži vody. Svíral v náruči hrstku roští jen proto, že jsem se otřepal a nasadil si kožešinovou čepici na hlavu. Jako by to něco znamenalo. Jako by to byl povel k tomu, aby zatopil a donutil mé zuby, aby přestaly zběsile drnčet o sebe. 

„Lawe, už je to lepší? Tvoje tvář je pořád tak bledá,“ otočil se na mě a já cítil, jak se mi snaží proniknout do hloubi duše, která to místo uprostřed hrudníku, už dávno neobývala.

„Nedělej to! Jsi trapnej! Nejsem už malý dítě!“ zaskřípal jsem zuby a schoulil se ještě víc do klubíčka.

Kdo si tady na co hraje? Já nebo on? On s tím svým namalovaným úsměvem, vytetovaným do koutku úst, a přitom se čtyřmi slzami na okraji oka? Trapnej od hlavy k patě! Posetej růžovými srdíčky, jak nějaká fanynka Hannah Montany.

„Ale je ti zima, nejsem slepej, Lawe!“ usmál se a sundal si z ramen plášť, tvořený z černých pírek nebohého ptactva.

Snažil jsem se na něj vycenit bělostný chrup, abych mu zabránil ten opelichanej kabát na mě hodit, ale zuby o sebe jen beznadějně cvakly a daly jasně najevo, že je mi pořád zima. Musel jsem se dívat na jeho úsměv a rozzářené oči, když se nade mnou sklonil a odhrnul mi tmavý pramen z obličeje. Měl jsem pro něj připravenou jednu ze svých urážek, která by mu probodla srdce skrz na skrz, ale nějak mi uvízla uprostřed hrdla. Jeho prsty byly teplé, když se mě nechtěně dotýkal na odhaleném krku a upravoval jednotlivá pírka, aby tvořila dokonalou vrstvu pro zahřátí. Přejel mi hřbetem po okraji ucha a schoval ho pod mé vlastní vlasy. Upravil mi i mou vlastní beranici. Pár tahy zahřál prokřehlé ruce a pak mi je schoval do kapes opeřeného kabátu. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že něco tak nevkusného má kapsy.

„Vidíš, už je líp,“ povzbudil mě.

Byl tak blízko. Jediné místo, které jsem neměl kryté, byla moje tvář, která vypadala jako nepodařená mapa od navigátorky Slamáků, Nami. Bílé fleky tvořily ostrovy v oceánech pleťové barvy. Snažil jsem se vymanit ruku z kapsy, abych mezi námi vytvořil bezpečný prostor, ale jeho mohutné tělo mě zalehlo a přitisklo na matraci, naplněnou voňavým senem. Jeho dech mi tvořil před obličejem neproniknutelnou mlhu, kterou násobil dýmem ze skomírající cigarety.

Zakašlal jsem. Jednou. Protože jsem začal být z jeho blízkosti nervózní. Rosinante Donquixote byl barbar jako jeho bratr. Nevnímal můj první protest, a ještě víc se nade mne naklonil.

Přivřel jsem pravé oko a neubránil se zacukání v levém koutku úst.

„Smrdíš, Coro,“ zavrčel jsem a snažil se chabým výdechem rozehnat mlžný opar před mým obličejem.

Přendal si cigaretu z leva doprava. I když se usmíval, věděl jsem, že se neusmívá. Jako by vytušil, že se mu budu dál vysmívat, vylovil odněkud brýle a schoval své city nebezpečně probublávající na povrch za jejich černá skla. 

Zakašlal jsem podruhé a přidal dávivý kašel. Bylo mi horko. Zatraceně horko. Věděl jsem, že za to nemohly ty nebohé mokré, sněhem nasáklé větvičky, s kterými těžce zápasil oheň v krbu a snažil se je už několik minut pozřít.

Rudá srdce, která mu volně splývala kolem tváře, mě zalechtala na stále odhaleném krku, kde se k životu probudila krční tepna a viditelně zjevovala světu tlukot mého srdce.

„Corazone, víš, jak nesnáším cigaretový…,“ začal jsem protestoval. On se však náhle odtáhl a ledový vzduch v místnosti rozehnal nejenom tabákový dým, ale i jeho hřejivý dech. 

„Promiň, Lawe,“ zablekotal, aniž by stačil nasadit svůj falešný úsměv. Ani jeho tetování nedokázalo skrýt zklamání. „Vím, že už nejsi dítě,“ vstal a jeho mohutné tělo zastínilo na okamžik žárovku, blekotající u stropu dřevěného srubu. „Jsem na tebe pyšnej,“ řekl. Neviděl jsem mu do tváře. Stál tam, otočený ke mně zády a nepodělil se o svůj úsměv. „Jsem hrdej na to, že jsi dokázal využít ovoce ope ope. Věděl jsem, že z tebe bude vynikající doktor.“

Zahrábl rukou do svého kabátu a vzal si ho. Jediným naučeným pohybem si hodil plášť z havraních pírek na svá široká ramena a zapálil si novou cigaretu. Zíral jsem na jeho záda a na tenký pramínek cigaretového kouře, který se líně prodíral studeným vzduchem.

„Mám tě rád, Law,“ zašeptal. Mozek nestačil ani zpracovat slova pohrdání, když se na mě otočil, se slzami v očích a úsměvem, třepotajícím se v krátkém zaškubání. „Sbohem, Lawe!“

Natáhl jsem ruku, abych ho zastavil. 

Proč jsem ho chtěl zastavit? Vždyť se ke mně choval jako k dítěti! Byl jsem dítě? Tenkrát… Tenkrát jsem byl dítě…

Coro, počkej! Chtěl jsem křičet, ale nevydal jsem ani hlásku.

Dveře nechal otevřené. Nechal sněhové vločky na bedrech chladného větru vplout dovnitř. Bez pozvání se usazovaly na podlaze, na stole z hrubě opracovaných bukových fošen a vpíjely se do okoralé ovesné kaše, kterou jsem nedokázal dojíst. Dopadly na kámen, který někdo položil před krb, jehož plameny stále zápasily s náloží mokrého dříví. Dokonce i žárovka, která se z posledních chvil snažila udržet světlo v místnosti, to vzdala. Spálila poslední vlákno a opustila tento svět.

Celá místnost se náhle ocitla ve tmě a na mou bílou tvář dopadly stejně bílé vločky. Byla mi taková zima, že nedokázaly roztát. Hověly si na mém obličeji a čekaly, až druhá překryje třetí, třetí čtvrtou a čtvrtá pátou…

Slyšel jsem v tom tichu jeho vzdalující se kroky. Jak jeho lakýrky drtí sněhovou pokrývku a zanechávají v nich na pár vteřin svůj otisk podrážky.   
Moje prsty se pohnuly samy od sebe. I moje rty pokryté mrazivými vločkami se pohnuly a vyřkly krátké: šambles. Poslal jsem stůl i s miskou vloček na místo, kde náhle uprostřed sněhem zaváté pustiny končily lidské stopy a přivolal si Rosinanteho zpět.

„Lawe…“

Lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že je mi mé jméno z jeho úst vyslovené, ukradené. Stáhl jsem si beranici z hlavy a odhodil ji na podlahu. Sněhové vločky byly opravdu dotěrné a snažily se obsadit celou mou bílou tvář.

Nechal jsem jeho teplou ruku, aby mi je setřela z obličeje a prsty vnořit do vlhkých kadeří. Věděl jsem, že se neusmívá. Jeho cigareta mdle visela na okraji úst zpod falešného úšklebku. Ukazováček kopíroval křivolaté kotlety kolem mých lícních kostí. Zastavily se na jemném vousatém chmýří na bradě.

„Už opravdu nejsi dítě, Law.“ Usmál se. Jo. Tohle byl ten úsměv, plný bolesti, ale pravdy. 

„Prosím, už mě nikdy neopouštěj,“ zašeptal jsem a pevně sevřel jeho ruku. 

Tak teplá. Tak velká. 

„Slibuji, Lawe!“

Oheň v krbu zapraskal a olámané větve stromů konečně pohltil plamen. 

Rty, které se mi otiskly na krk, byly vlhké a jemné. Cítil jsem, jak pomalu stírají vodní krůpěje, ve které se na horké kůži proměnily sněhové vločky. Jazykem kopíroval tahy zanechané tatérem na mém hrudníku. Rozesmátého smajlíka zahrnutého do srdcového objetí. 

Zasténal jsem. V okamžiku, kdy se rty nechtěně nebo schválně, otřel o mé bradavky.

„Corazone, prosím, nechci, aby…,“ vydechl jsem tiše. Pamatoval jsem si den, kdy kvůli mně poprvé prolomil své mlčení a pak náš rozhovor uvěznil do zvukotěsné bubliny.  
Usmál se a políbil mě. Jen letmo. Na vteřinu, aniž bych si mohl zapamatovat, jak chutnají jeho ústa.

Pírka mě šimrala na kůži. Jeho polibky spalovaly jemnou bílou kůži všude tam, kde na nich zanechal vlhkou značku.

„Neboj se. Nikdo tě neuslyší,“ řekl. Tentokrát jsem věděl, že se neusmívá, i když se mu úšklebek táhl od ucha k uchu.

Zavřel jsem oči, protože jsem se bál. Bál jsem se, že je to opravdu naposledy a když se na něj budu dívat, zpanikařím a dlaní zabořenou doprostřed hrudníku ho donutím znovu odejít.

„Opravdu to chceš?“ zeptal se mě a prsty, které mapovaly jemné chmýří na mém břiše, se náhle zastavily.

„Jsem svobodný,“ odpověděl jsem s nechtěným zasténáním. „Kvůli tobě.“

„Tak se mě už přestaň bát, Lawe,“ zašeptal a navedl mé ruce na jeho tělo.

Chvíli jsem nechal oči zavřené. Chtěl jsem si zapamatovat všechny jizvy, které mu zanechalo nechtěné vzplanutí při každém jeho zapálení cigarety. Škrábance po pádech, kde by nedokázal upadnout ani úplný idiot. Mé škodolibé já se mu chtělo vysmát do obličeje a říct mu s tím největším pohrdáním, jakej je to vůl. Mé druhé já mě však donutilo otevřít oči a dívat se na jeho tvář, která se soustředila na každičký cíp mé kůže. Byl zaujatý, jako hvězdář pozorující létavici, objevující se jednou za 400 let. Sledovat ho, jak se na mě upřeně dívá, mě naplňovalo vzrušením. Zapomněl jsem dýchat. Nechtěl jsem ho vyrušit v jeho zkoumání.

Nespěchal.

Měl na to celý večer.

Celý den.

Celý život.

Pohlédl mi do očí v okamžiku, kdy si mě vzal. S pohledem vyplašeného zvířete a tisíci omluvami v očích zaplavenými slzami. Jako by nevěřil svému ovoci, udržet své okolí v absolutním tichu, vetřel se jazykem do mých úst a uzamkl je pevným polibkem.

Chtěl jsem tenhle okamžik udržet navždy. Protože pak mě nečekalo nic. Jen prázdnota a den za dnem, bez něj. Bez jeho trapného optimismu vytetovaného do tváře. Prsty jsem vplétal do blonďatých vlasů a pevně je svíral. Nepamatuji se, zda je měl hebké a voňavé, nebo si je týdny nemyl. Srdce se mi svíralo úzkostí, když jsem si nedokázal vybavit jeho tiché sípání, které se snažil ještě víc utlumit.  
Vnucoval jsem mu své polibky, kterými jsem mu chtěl mlčky vypovědět všechny své pocity. Prohýbal se v kříži a dychtil po tom, aby pronikal co nejhlouběji. Aby cítil, jak moc ho chci a jak moc po něm toužím.

Říkal jsem mu všemi jmény, které jsem znal. Které by mu mohly ublížit nebo by ho mohly vzrušit. Připomněl jsem mu i to, že je pouhou bílou herkou, kterou „Don Quijote de la Mancha“ povznesl na nejlepšího rytířského koně pod sluncem.

Tyčil se nade mnou v celé své kráse a velikosti a krůpěje potu mi dopadaly na můj orgasmem zkřivený obličej. Znovu a znovu jsem si bral jeho úsměv ve vášnivých polibcích spolu se smutným výrazem v očích.

Oheň v krbu pomalu dohasínal. Jako jediný odpočítával čas, kdy jsme se spolu milovali.

Hrabal jsem se mu mlčky ve vlasech a poprvé mu odpustil jeho snahu rozesmát všechny kolem. Nesnažil jsem se uhnout pohledem a mlčel jsem. Corazon se vyhýbal přímému kontaktu a vlhkými rty zanechával značky na mém krku, na tetování na hrudníku, a dokonce ústy němě četl má písmena, vyrytá na kůstkách jednotlivých prstů.

„Měl bych jít. Doffyho lidi tě budou hledat,“ přerušil ticho a nadzvedl se.

Se skrytou panikou jsem se ho snažil zadržet a zadrápnul se mu do hrudi bez jediného chloupku.

„Omlouvám se za ten bordel,“ pokračoval a stíral rosolovitý sliz na mém břiše. Mé vlastní selhání. „Hele, Lawe, víš že v tom rohu, jak je ten poklop, je lázeň? Klidně si to tam můžeš smejt!“

Smýt. Mé vlastní sperma. To mi přišlo kruté. Neušklíbl jsem se ani nezasmál. Mé podvědomí jako by vědělo, že pro tyhle dvě emoce není ten pravý okamžik.

„Jak jsi na tom, chlape? Zachraňuješ životy? Už umíš ovládat ope ope? Jsi fajnovej doktor, že?“ pokračoval ve svém monologu, když opouštěl moje vlhké nitro a ten „bordel“, jak to nazval, potřísnil tím svým.

„Myslím, že bych se měl podívat ven. Co říkáš, Lawe?“

Stále se mi vyhýbal pohledem. Jeho ruce se mě už nedotýkaly. Oheň v krbu vyhasl. Corazon upřeně zíral na dveře a pak mi bez varování sebral péřový kabát, který udržoval zbytky tepla.

„Tady, vidíš? Je tady horký pramen, vyvěrající uprostřed týhle boudy! Zahřeje tě, Lawe,“ máchl rukou, kterou se před pár minutami dotýkal mé kůže, někam za sebe. „Dej si koupel. Vrátím se. A jestli chceš…!“

Posadil jsem se roztřepaný zimou a uhnul pohledem před gestem, který mi naznačoval Corazon.

„Vezmu si tě znovu!“

S těmi slovy rozrazil dubové dveře srubu a vyšel ven. Už podruhé.

Vezme si mě znovu.

Ta slova mi rezonovala v uších i v hlavě. Vrávoravě jsem se zvedl a zíral na poklop v podlaze. Když jsem ho otevřel, byl pod ním opravdu pramen a mlhavý opar ihned zahalil mé bosé nohy. Mé tělo mě prosilo, abych se do té horké vody ponořil a smyl ze sebe všechen ten bolestivý smutek, kterého jsem se stále nedokázal zbavit. Srdce tiše naříkalo, ať ho nenechám jít a jdu za ním. Když ho nechám odejít, už nikdy neuvidím, jak se usmívá. Už nikdy ho neuslyším, jak mi říká, abych to nevzdával. Navždy budu slyšet jen svůj nářek a cítit své vlastní slzy, vtírající se do pláčem rozechvělých úst.

„Corazone!“ vykřikl jsem a vyběhl ven stejnými dveřmi, kterými před chvílí prošel Donquixote Rosinante.

Sledoval jsem jeho stopy ve sněhu. Mráz mi rozežíral kůži na chodidlech a krok za krokem chladil mou rozpálenou duši. Černá pírka mi ukazovala cestu a já věděl, co bude na jejím konci.

„Corazone!“ křičel jsem a snažil se zbavit vlivu ďábelského ovoce, které uchovalo mé nářky pouze pro mé uši. Věděl jsem, že mě neslyší. Nohy mě neposlouchaly. Viděl jsem jeho široká záda, jak se pomalu vzdalují. Jak mizí pod hustým závojem vloček.

„Corazone! Počkej! Takhle to nesmí skončit!“

Vždycky to skončí takhle. Slzy mi zamrzaly v koutku očí a dlaně se nedokázaly odlepit od ledové krusty, když jsem dopadl vysílením na všechny čtyři a pokoušel se znovu vstát. Přesto jsem se postavil.  
Krok a tichý nářek, který nikdo, kromě mě, neslyšel.

„Corazone!“ zašeptal jsem jeho jméno, když jsem ho s vypětím sil dohonil a vítězoslavně sevřel pokrývku jeho zad do zkřehlých prstů. „Prosím, neodcházej!“

Nořil jsem obličej do lechtivého chmýří a nosem nasával vůni tabáku. Zastavil se, s rukama v kapsách. Ledový vítr mu čechral peří a kradl úzký pramínek cigaretového kouře.

„Měl bys jít dál, Lawe!“ zaznělo mi v uších.

„Corazone!“

Otočil se pomalu. Běžel jsem za ním jen proto, abych mu ještě jednou mohl pohlédnout do tváře. Byla bílá jako okolní krajina. Kašmírová srdce ležérně visela na koncích šnůrek jeho čepice. Oheň právě spotřeboval veškerý tabák uvězněný v papíře a umíral. Corazon měl v očích slzy a pokoušel se usmát. Vztáhl jsem ruce, abych mu slzy setřel, ale jeho tvář byla tak daleko. Pak jsem ucítil, jak mi něco teplého dopadá na promrzlé nohy. Neodvážil jsem se sklonit hlavu. Nedokázal jsem jí pohnout, abych se pohledem ubezpečil, že to, co mi dopadá na pokožku, nejsou jeho slzy radosti, že mě vidí.

„Lawe,“ vydechl tiše a položil mi svou velkou tlapu do vlasů. Možná mi chtěl rozčechrat vlhké vlasy. Možná mi chtěl říct, že se vracíme domů a že si mě znovu vezme. Možná to bylo jen přátelské gesto. 

Možná…

„Odpusť mi, Lawe,“ zavrávoral a dopadl přede mnou na kolena. „Tak rád bych viděl, jak vkládáš své ruce a zachraňuješ životy. Chtěl bych poznat tvé přátelé. Určitě nějaké potkáš. Určitě poznáš někoho, na kom ti bude záležet. Lawe, nezapomeň se usmívat, když budeš mít z něčeho radost.“

Slova mě neposlouchala. Zůstala uvězněna v hrdle a já jen bezmocně zachroptěl. 

Nemluv! Prosím, šetři dech!

Zakryl jsem mu dlaní ústa. Ústa, která se plnila rudou teplou tekutinou a hřála mě. Přitiskl jsem se k jeho mohutnému hrudníku a doufal, že zacelím všechny rány, které barvily jeho košili se srdíčky. Chtěl jsem kolem nás utvořit místo, mé království v podobě operačního sálu a ukázat mu, jak jsou mé ruce hbité a dokáží nemožné.

„Mám tě rád, Lawe!“

Zbytek cigarety bez žhavých záblesků dopadla do sněhu. Kapky krve se nořily hned vedle něj a sněhové vločky jim hned dopřávaly mělký hrob. 

„Ne! Ne! Tohle ti nikdy neodpustím, Coro!“ řval jsem a tiskl dlaně na rozkvétající rudé květy. 

„Torao! Hej, Torao!“

Něčí ruce se mnou vytrvale třásly a obraz krvácející hrudi se pomalu rozplýval. 

„Zase se ti něco zdálo! O čem se ti kurva pořád zdá?“

Tvrdou ránou jsem ze sebe shodil pevné dlaně a posadil se na okraj postele. Automaticky jsem si setřel krůpěje potu z čela a sklouzl pohledem na svá chodidla. Srdce mělo obrovské problémy se uklidnit, i když jsem na sobě neviděl žádnou krev. Žaludek, který večer nejspíš plácal páté přes deváté a ředil to alkoholem, zaprotestoval. V krku jsem pocítil štiplavou hořčinu a na pár sekund se mi zatočila hlava.

„Co je ti po tom,“ zavrčel jsem a postavil se na nohy. Byl jsem úplně nahý a nemohl jsem si úplně vzpomenout, co se v noci nebo přes den odehrálo. Místnost byla pohlcena do tmavých stínů a malé kulaté okno zakryto bambusovými žaluziemi. 

„Co myslíš tím, co je ti po tom?! Co tím kurva myslíš! Nedělej, že si nic nepamatuješ, Torao!“

Mé tělo se třáslo chladem a ruce se stále chvěly. Nedokázal jsem je ovládnout a zastavit je. Nejspíš jsem byl někde, kde jsem to znal. Stěny, o které jsem se opíral, abych neupadl, byly chladné. 

„Počkej, Trafalgare, tak jsem to nemyslel! Vrať se! Dyť jsi toho s Roronoem vychlastal…“

Neposlouchal jsem. Muž s rudými vlasy, s jizvami přes rozhořčený obličej a špatně ošetřenou ranou, táhnoucí se mu přes celý hrudník, mi byl úplně volný.Světla v úzké chodbě se přede mnou rozsvěcovala na povel. Ukazovala mi cestu a prodlužovala můj stín. Rozrazil jsem úzká dvířka a ocitl se v koupelně. Nicotná místnost, která dokonale uspokojila mé potřeby. Dopadl jsem tvrdě na kolena a vyvrátil obsah žaludku do záchodové mísy. Přistihl jsem se, jak se snažím zbavit zděšení hlasitým vzlykáním, když se mi dlaně začaly barvit do ruda a zanechávaly krvavé skvrny na okrajích toaletního prkýnka.  
Po čtyřech jsem se odplazil na malý čtverec a poslepu nahmatal vodovodní kohoutek. Studená smršť mi skropila zpocené vlasy a až pak se proměnila v horké uspokojení. Přesto jsem nepřestával křičet a třel si dlaněmi ruce, abych se zbavil krvavých skvrn.

Nechal jsem si pronikat vřelé kapky do úst, aby zastavily můj nářek. Nechtěl jsem křičet. Nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by… Nebyl tu on. Nebyl tu Corazon, který by dokázal kolem mě zvednout hradby plné ticha.  
Nepamatoval jsem si, co jsem křičel. Nevzpomínám si, kde jsem přišel k těm oděrkám na čele a k pramínkům sladké krve, které mi kopírovaly nos a shromažďovaly se ve vousech na bradě. Dlaní jsem se snažil smýt rudé čmouhy z kachliček a zahladit všechny stopy své nevědomosti.

„Torao! Hej, Torao!“

Ten chlap, vedle kterého jsem se dnes probudil, klečel vedle mě a snažil se překřičet mé vlastní výkřiky. Pevně mě uchopil jednou rukou za chvějící se zápěstí a nepustil. Zápasil jsem s ním. Přísahám, že jsem vynaložil veškeré své síly, abych se mu vytrhl. Ale on mě nepustil. Jeho úsměv jsem nesnášel. Nepodobal se úsměvu, který se mě snažil ochránit. V jeho dotecích nebylo nic, co by mi chtělo dodat sílu. Jeho oči se netopily v slzách lítosti. ON… On byl úplně jiný.

Schoval jsem svoje zelené duhovky pod víčka a nechal proud vody, aby nahradil bariéru Corazonova ticha.

Ticho.

Ani šelest padajících vloček.

Šumění vodních kapek opouštějící chromovanou sprchovou růžici.

„Mohl bys mi konečně říct, co se děje!“ zatřepal semnou.

Chvíli jsem odolával jeho násilnému chování, ale nakonec jsem otevřel oči.

„Nech mě!“ štěkl jsem po něm.

„Kreténe!“ odpověděl a přitáhl si mě k sobě.

Vodopád nás oba skryl ve své vodní náruči. Neomaleně mi vnutil svůj jazyk a zabránil mi oponovat. Měl pár liber váhy navíc a povalit mě na chladné kachličky sprchového koutu mu nedělalo problémy. Vnutil mi koleno mezi má stehna a donutil je dát od sebe. Stále pevně svíral obě zápěstí svou pravačkou a přitiskl mi ruce k podlaze. Nedovolil mi, abych promluvil. Nestál o mou odpověď.

Nech mě! Kurva, nech toho! Ty zatracenej hajzle! Zabiju tě! Zabiju tě! Eustassi!

I když moje mysl protestovala, potřeboval jsem ho. Zaklesl jsem mu nohu do zad a pohledem ho poprosil o ukončení mého zlého snu. O mé svolení nestál. Nechal své rty, abych mu je pevně stiskl a při jeho tvrdém proniknutí prokousl do krve. Mučil mě hlubokými a dlouhými nájezdy. Stále svíral má zápěstí. Pevně, až mě začaly brnět konečky prstů. Bral si mě jako prašivý pes toulavou čubku v prochcané uličce. Jeho mokré rudé vlasy se mi otíraly o obličej.

Podařilo se mi uvolnit uvězněnou pravačku a ukořistit dotěrné kadeře. Odhrnout mu je neomaleně z tváře a na pár sekund zahlédnout rozšklebenou jizvu, táhnoucí se mu přes levé oko. Škubnout jimi do bolestivého záklonu a pak ho převrátit na záda. Slyšel jsem, jak vydechl, když se udeřil hlavou o stěnu.

Vzrušilo mě to.

Potřeboval jsem slyšet víc. Potřeboval jsem donutit někoho jiného, aby křičel. Aby přehlušil mé srdce, mé vzlykání a můj smutek. Vnořil jsem mu ukazováček do stále živé rány na hrudníku, kterou utrpěl v souboji s Kaidem. Nehtem posilněným haki jsem protínal stehy, kterými ho někdo neodborně zašil. Otíral se mu svým tetováním na prsou o jeho vypracované břicho a zároveň drtil své vzrušení mezi našimi vodou i potem smáčenými těly. 

„Torao! Torao, přestaň!“ vykřikl.

Jeho prosba byla jako rána z milosti. Pevně jsem ho uvnitř sevřel pod návalem rozkoše a nedovolil mu uniknout. Zuby mu rozdrtil kůži na krku a nasál plnými doušky jako hladový vampýr horkou krev, prodírající si cestu ven skrz poraněnou pokožku.

„Za tohle…“

Dýchal hlasitě. Jeho zorničky barvy kaštanových ořechů se chvěly a rty se svíraly v křečovitém úšklebku orgasmu. Zamračil jsem se. Vlastně jsem se nedokázal smát. Nepamatoval jsem si den, kdy jsem se naposledy dokázal uvolnit a od srdce zasmát.

„Díky,“ přerušil jsem jeho další nádech, kdy se chtěl podělit o své pocity. Mohl bych pokračovat v tom, jak moc mi to pomohlo. Jak moc mi jeho široký úsměv připomíná muže s vytetovaným úsměvem. Jak je mi jeho mozek k smíchu, když jedná jako kapitán Slamáků. Bez rozmyslu, bez plánu. Jak myslí jen pomocí orgánu, který rozhání krev do celého těla.

Blázen! Jde do všeho po hlavě. Stejně jako Luffy. Nechápal jsem, proč jsem s ním skončil v posteli a nakonec ve sprše. Na své vlastní ponorce. S jednorukým invalidou. Proč se vůbec pouštěl do souboje se zrzavým Yonko.

„Trafalgare!“ přerušil mé myšlenky pevný stisk na krku.

Neměl jsem žádný problém s nedostatkem vzduchu. Jen jsem pomalu sklouzl očima na jeho obličej, barvící se do ruda.

„Za co mi kurva děkuješ!“

Zacukalo mi v koutku úst. Alkohol mi z krevního řečiště vyhnal adrenalin. Měl jsem nutkání zašeptat room a nechat tu zjizveného kapitána naporcovaného jako chobotnici do takojaki.

„Čemu se zatraceně směješ!“ obořil se na mě a svou vahou mě znovu dostal na lopatky.

Ležel jsem odevzdaně v louži vody, která rychle ztrácela své teplo a nestačila mé bledé tělo ani zahalit do chabého pláště vodní páry. Tyčil se nade mnou jako samotnej Red line a přesto titěrnej. Viděl jsem, jak se cítí ponížený, když vládne jen jednou rukou. Vodovodní kohoutek u sprchy zasténal a s hlasitým chroptěním se vytrhl ze zdi. I mosazné trubky, schované v plášti ponorky. Panty u dveří koupelny zaskřípaly neviditelnými zuby a pak se dveře zřítily na zem. Zhaslo světlo uprostřed stropu a pak i dvě lampy nad umyvadlem. Do vzduchu se vznesla i má břitva, kterou jsem se snažil každý den, když jsem byl v ponorce, upravit bradku a kotlety.

„Zničíš mi ponorku, zjizvenče!“ zařval jsem.

Neposlouchal mě. Znal mě docela dobře, protože mi sevřel pravou rukou tu mou, abych nemohl vytyčit jeden ze svých smrtí označených prstů. Vyrval ze zdi dokonce i otopný žebřík, na kterém se sušily bílé ručníky, v jejichž rozích byl vyšitý lední medvěd a tučňák.

„Počkej! Neblázni!“ zařval jsem, když z několika míst ve zdi začala nekontrolovatelně proudit voda.

„Sereš mě, Torao! Řekni, řekni…!“ Jeho ruka byla obrovská a přehlídkou všech kovových součástí mé koupelny. Plus ten neskladný otopný žebřík, na kterém plápolaly bílé ručníky, jako vyjednávací prapory míru.

„Počkej!“ zamračil jsem se a nechtěně napnul své tělo v odporu. Dotkl jsem se svými boky zkropenými svým vlastním spermatem jeho zjizveného břicha.

Osušky, které mi darovala posádka, se snášely k zemi a pak na ně dopadlo jediné ohřívadlo koupelny.

„Řekni! Řekni mi konečně jménem, Torao!“

Ale… Ale já tohle nedělám!

Jeho kovem pokrytý pahýl, zbytek levé ruky, o kterou ho připravil Shanks, se pomalu rozpadal. V očích se mu na okraji víček nakupily chuchvalce slz.

„Jsi slaboch,“ odpověděl jsem a sevřel pevně jeho červené kadeře. „Nic víc, nic míň!“ 

Zuby jsem mu utvořil druhou krvavou značku na krku a prohnul se chtivě v páteři. Nemusel jsem použít ruce, abych si ho k sobě navedl. Našel si mě sám. Bylo mi jedno, jak se jmenoval. Byl jediný, koho jsem si pustil k tělu. S ním nebo bez něj, dobiju Novej svět. A stanu se Králem pirátů a najdu One piece!

Myslím… Byl to jen pouhý mžik, okamžik, ale myslím, že v tom jsem se usmál. Když jsem dosedl a jeho rány se otevřely. Vnořil jsem prsty do čerstvých ran a labužnicky roztíral krev po jeho svalnatém zjizveném hrudníku.

„Torao! Torao, ty…“

Vnikl jsem jazykem do jeho pootevřených úst a skryl svůj úsměv.

Nikdo! Nikdo, kromě NĚJ, nemá právo vidět mě, jak se usmívám!


End file.
